User blog:FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland/Nameless Fanfic
Person who can come up with a name and/or a prize for winning may be a cohost (amount depends) Feel free to either, if you own a set of characters, ask to get it removed, or request to add a set of characters. No Duplicates of the exact same character (Cherries from OO and II are both ok together though, meaning they can coexist, but OU Apple and II Apple are the same and therefore may not both exist with eachother in this) If you request a show and it has less than 10 characters, the less than 10 become RCs and may debut in the future instead of compete from the start. Remember, If you own a set, and you don't want it on here, you may request a removal, and next chance I get I will remove it. I will finish adding contestants soon Contestants Battle For Dream Island #Blocky #Bubble #Coiny #Eraser #Firey #Flower #Golf Ball #Ice Cube #Leafy #Match #Needle #Pen #Pencil #Pin #Rocky #Snowball #Spongy #Teardrop #Tennis Ball #Woody #David #Dora #Evil Leafy #Fries (BFDIA) #Ruby #Donut #Puffball #Gelatin #Yellow Face #Bomby Inanimate Insanity #Apple #Balloon #Baseball #Box (II) #Cheesy #Cherries #Dough #Fan #Knife #Lightbulb #Marshmallow #Microphone #Nickel #Paintbrush #Soap #Suitcase #Test Tube #Tissues #Trophy #Yin-Yang #Bomb #Bow #Orange Juice #Paper #Pepper #Pickle #Salt #Taco The Object Non Object Show #Illumi #Icon #A #E #Chromebook #Mechanical Pencil #Doll #Outlet #Pencil Sharpener #Flop #Flip #Glass Pane #Needy #Construction Paper #Sandwich #Plank #Piano #Macaroni #Poison #Fire Rock #Axe #Foil Brawl of The Objects #Big Orange Chicken #Chocolatey #Hot Dog #Pizza #Shelly #Party Hat #Shieldy #Boombox (BOTO) #Boat #Baguette #Pinecone #Pear #Scissors #Slurpee #Popsicley CutieSunflower OCs #Cosmic Cupcake #Brown Top Hat #Cosmic Brownie (Rectangle Donut) #Green Cloudy #Green Ice Cube #Green Rocky #Purple Top Hat #Sky Blue Cloudy #Yellow Top Hat #Pink Ice Cube #Green Top Hat Object Survival Island #Trashy #Lose Token #Compass #Microwave #Yarny #Card #Screwdriver #Shovel #Sugary #Drummy #Soft Ball #Limey #Cottony #Jar #Lemony #Stinky Cheesy #Hammer #Pillow #Loggy Object Overload #Kite #Crayon #Picture #Popcorn #Ping Pong Ball #Disc #Melony #Soccer Ball #Dusty #Toaster #Boombox (OO) #Toothy #Tissue #Casey #Cherries (OO) #Candy #Clock (OO) #Top Hat #Boxing Glove #Pearly #Snow Globe #Globe #Coney #Lighter #Masky #Paper Airplane #Marble #Locky #Television #Flyswat #Tiki #Pumpkin Object Show 87 #Midget #Spider Leg #Keemstar #Bin #Yellow Kite #Steve from Minecraft #Stick Figure #Box of Crayons #Picture of the Simpsons #Big Benny #Inanimate Insanity Shirt BFDI RCs #8-Ball #Balloony #Barf Bag #Basket Ball #Bell (BFDI) #Clock (BFDI) #Clock (IDFB) #Cloudy #Eggy #Fanny #Fanny (IDFB) #Fries (BFDI) #Grassy #Marker #Naily #Quarter (My Name For BFDI Nickel) #Nonexisty #Pie #Pillow #Remote (BFDI) #Remote (IDFB) #Robot Flower #Roboty #Saw #Taco (BFDI) #Taco (IDFB) #Tree (BFDI) #Tree (IDFB) #TV #Purple Fluffy Cupcake #Black Hole #Bottle #Gaty (BFDIA) #Gaty (IDFB) #Lightning #Firey Jr. #Cake (BFDIA) #Cake (IDFB) #Bracelety (BFDIA) #Bracelety (IDFB) #Lollipop Inanimate Insanity RCs + Cameo People #Poptart #Cookie #Teddy Bear #Magnifying Glass #Spiky Mervert #Bell (II) #Rubber Ball #Banana #Guitar #Steve Cobs #Rusty Jo #Life Ring #Pizza Cutter #Nick-Le #Starfruit #Pineapple #Lemon #Guava #Tomato #Mangosteen #Mecintosh #Orange #Milk #Police Baton #Swiss Army Knife #Poker Chip #Razor Blade #Dagger #Flower (Nickel's Tips On Conserving Water) ABCDEFG #Sapphire #Emerald #Turquoise #Amethyst #Obsidian #Diamond #Amber #Variscite #Ivory #Jade #Feldspar #Jasper #Gold #Opal #Axinite #Pyrite #Coral #Topaz #Benitoite #Glass #Garnet #Aquamarine #Iolite #Dioptase #Fluorite #Pearl #Hemalite #Quartz #Malachite #Peridot #Lapis Lazuli #Kornerupine #Chrysoberyl #Ammolite Objects at War #PSP #Door #Target #Aspirin #Toilet Paper #Brainy #Dark Hat #Light Hat #Mustard #Photo #Box (OAW) #Steak #Chair #iPod #Dollar #Bone #Star #Lava Lamp Reccomended Characters #Bubble Wand (Reccomended By: BrownFamily1108) #Water Bottle (Rejected TONOS Contestant) #Gem {SU Gem} (Rejected TONOS Contestant) #Strange Warm Yellow Liquid (Based of of an II Object) #Baseball Bat (Reccomended By: PikminComet) #Baseball Cap (Reccomended By: NLG343) #Dark Green (Reccomended By: AwesomeAquamarine) #Aquamariney (Reccomended By: IWuvChocolate) #Boa (Reccomended By: IWuvChocolate) #Shippy (Reccomended By: EsaïeOnWikia) #Bus Stop Pole (Reccomended By: TheRobloxianGuy67) #Green Top Hat (Reccomended By: Cutiesunflower) Category:Blog posts